


Finality

by ShadesOfImagination



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadesOfImagination/pseuds/ShadesOfImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tactful just isn't really their style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finality

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy, unedited test run for writing a bit of Rufus.

A hand gripped the white material of Rufus’s coat and he was yanked down the hall. Even stumbling, he couldn’t keep the smirk from tilting his lips just a bit. Cloud was angry. He could see it in the tightening of the man’s shoulders and hear it in the sharp sounds of his boots against the tiled floor—purposeful and quick—as they made their way down the WRO’s halls. 

After waking in the church, it appeared Cloud had one destination in mind. He had to admit, he’d been relieved to learn the blond had indeed survived the explosion. Well, if one could call being reborn from the Lifestream ‘surviving’. 

His PHS had rung, a curt demand the only words he’d received before the call ended abruptly. He wouldn’t quite call what he did ‘hurrying’ but he made quick work of the distance between his location and the large headquarters building in the center of Edge. 

Go to the WRO; possibly the only order he’d ever willingly followed. 

It was a neutral meeting ground for the both of them, their respect for Reeve the only thing that had stilled many an argument in its tracks. Though frequently on opposing sides of the table, they were comfortable in the setting and an understanding had been silently agreed upon between the former members of AVALANCHE and the Turks. 

This was safe ground and he found it oddly humorous that Cloud, of all people, had demanded his presence so quickly.

A door was kicked open, pulling him from his musings and he stumbled into the room after the man. He was whirled around, the door shoved closed before Cloud advanced on him. 

Blue eyes radiated anger but Cloud couldn’t hide the worry. Triumph swelled in Rufus’s chest and he bit back a pleased smile, veering to the side of caution and quiet pleasure. Tact was important when handling someone like Cloud Strife. 

“What the hell do you think you were doing?” the man bit out, backing Rufus up. 

His back hit the wall and one blond brow rose, amusement he couldn’t mask even with all of his practice showing through. “Oh, nothing out of the ordinary... Why? Were you worried, perhaps?” 

Cloud’s grip on the material tightened and Rufus could hear the sounds of tearing beneath his fist. The slight annoyance he felt was over-shadowed, however, by shock when Cloud’s fist made contact with the wall to the left of his cheek. He heard the metal dent, could feel the wall shift behind his back and the reminder that Cloud, though seemingly indifferent and of rather short stature, was still a SOLDIER. He was still the man that had killed Sephiroth and the strength he kept carefully hidden could shatter Rufus in an instant. 

“Yes,” Cloud muttered lowly, “yes, I was worried. Who the fuck wouldn’t be worried with someone like you on the loose?” 

Rufus wasn’t sure if that was meant to be an insult or not but he was going to take it like a compliment, even if only in his mind. After all, if Cloud could be bothered to rush over here he had to be somewhat important. The thought made his lips twitch again, this time in a smile he squashed with all the vehemence he could muster. Soft happiness was not something he did or ever would do. “I—“ 

“No.” 

Cloud’s grip on him dropped immediately and he watched in slight surprise as the man turned away, running a hand harshly through his hair. The barest hint of regret pulled at the back of Rufus’s mind, observant enough to recognize a gesture of frustration when it was presented to him. Perhaps he should have taken the situation more seriously, considering Cloud’s past. 

“Don’t say you’re sorry, don’t apologize,” the man mumbled, heading for the door. “I don’t want to hear it from someone like you.” 

Someone like him…

“Strife, wait.” 

“Forget it.” 

The door slammed shut, rattling against the frame and the silence of the room rang with finality. 

With a small sigh, Rufus adjusted his coat, inspecting the damage the ex-SOLDIER had caused. He would have to replace it or ask Tseng if he could instruct someone on how to repair it. He was rather frond of this particular one and didn’t relish having to find a suitable replacement.

Heading to the door, he neatened his hair and pulled out his PHS. Tseng’s number popped up on the screen just as he’d expected it would but he let it ring once more, taking a quiet satisfaction at making the man wait. Needing a few moments to collect himself, relevant as it might have been, was something he’d never admit to.

Finality or not, he’d always loved a challenge and Cloud Strife would be worth all the trouble he was bound to cause.


End file.
